The Hockley's Hearts Betrayed
by Ashley Holdcroft
Summary: Number 6 and final story in the series. Follows the lives and loves of Cals family. Going right back to the start and delving into all the secrets of the rich powerful Hockley family. Spanning from 1880 to Titanic and beyond
1. Prologue 1

_**The Hockley's- Hearts Betrayed**_

_**By HL Griffiths**_

_**This story is a companion story to "Titanic-The Heart Never Lies" and "The Heart Goes on". It explains about Caledon Hockley's mother and father and also follows the Hockley families fate in the aftermath of Titanics sinking and beyond.**_

****

**The Hockley's - Hearts Betrayed**

**Prologue ****ONE**

**Tremaine Manor, Boston**

**in the Year 1880**

****

On a mild spring day two young girls were seen walking through the gardens of Tremaine Manor, Boston. The house large and elaborate. Owned by the powerful industrialist Charles Tremaine and his wife Martha-Anne.

Giggles could be heard as the eldest Tremaine girl taller than her sister unlatched the far garden gate and stepped into the buttercup meadow that rolled down to the river. The picturesque meadow, wild and natural a stark contrast to the neatness and order of the manors gardens manicured and groomed by a team of gardeners.

The older girl once out of sight of the big house squealed with delight and ripped the fussy hat from her head and tossed it high in the air.

"Oh how I hate wearing hats" she exclaimed, and pulled the pins out from her foil of dark blonde straight hair with natural highlights. It tumbled freely down her shoulders and back.

"To be free" The girl cried her large grey eyes happy. The sound of children's laughter floated in the air. The little girl copied her sister and unfurled her hair from its plaits, her hair some shades lighter but both shared the smoky innocent long lashed grey storm coloured eyes.

"Demelza wait for me" she called in her childish voice, her body skinny and gangly, a nearly thirteen year old child-woman...

The girl Demelza turned and looked back at her little sister, she was fifteen and longer legged, slim but curves already developed. A smile on her sweet heart shaped face, and rosy mouth. Demelza Martha Tremaine was already a beauty at fifteen and turning men's heads and was totally unaware of the power of her femininity.

In her hands she carried a sketch pad and her puffing sister carrying the crayons was little Hope Anne Tremaine. Her hair streaming behind her as they ran to the edge of the field.

The sisters settled down and were drawing in companiable silence.

Hope peered over Demelza shoulders. The images she had drawn of the daisies were stunning and lifelike. Her own weren't quite as detailed as Demelza's but were still good. Both girls sharing the same artistic traits!

"Demelza that is so good, I wish I could draw as well as you, you are so good at everything" A younger sister's envy in Hopes voice.

Demelza looked at Hope, eyes wide and suddenly sad

"Don't wish to be me my darling Hope" she said in her soft voice, she took Hopes small hand in hers. "Don't wish yourself in my place, ever"

Hope for a young girl was tuned into Demelza s psyche, she could sense worry and unhappiness in Demelzas tones and demeanour

"What is it Della?" Hope said using her childhood nickname for her sister.

"You will know soon enough Hope" Demelza said "I should tell you before Mamma and Pappa put their plans in place"

A darkness fell over Demelza's face, her smile faded.

"You know I want to the De-Villier's dinner the other night, well Pappa introduced me to a most influential man who is older, mature and is very serious and strict, Pappa revealed his plans over supper. This man Hope is to be my future husband! Pappa announced the enegaament"

"Demelza!" Hope exclaimed. "You cant be married yet you are not yet sixteen"

"Nearly sixteen, on my birthday we will have an Engagement Gala then a wedding soon after. Pappa tells me it is a great honour, that this man has a great name and fortune and is looking for a wife and to have sons and heirs" Demelza voice trailed off, tears fell from her eyes. "The match will be good for the house of Tremaine!"

Hope let her sister put her head on her shoulder.

"Hope, he's so dark faced and stern looking, he is only 25 but looks so much older. He seems a person to get his own way, but he found me pleasing enough on the eye...! And healthy looking enough to have fine sons ! He told Pappa"

Demelza burst into noisy sobs

"I don't wish to marry, I don't want children I want to stay with you Hope and draw and play with my dogs and help Mamma"

"What does a girl like me know of marriage to a man like that?" she whispered to herself not wishing to alarm Hope,

In Delmelza's heart she now knew what fate a high bred lady like her had. Pappa had spelt in out in the carriage on the way home. He had told her that it was her duty to marry well and carry the Tremaine name proudly and obey and be faithful and obedient to her husband.

Martha-Anne had been looking at the floor when Charles Tremaine was spouting forth on the list of attributes needed to be a successful society wife!

All her married life Martha-Anne had been exactly what Charles was instructing Demelza she had to be. And it hadn't made her happy; the only happiness she had was her two girls.

Sweet, gentle Demelza, always the first to find a wounded bird and want to nurture it back to health, she was not a worldly girl, her head in the clouds or bent over her sketch book drawing wonderful pictures of the wildlife of animals she loved. Her youngest. The more robust Hope, so much a copy of her sister to look at but with a stronger will.

Demelza wiped her tears and carried on drawing. But her mind not on the task. She was frightened for herself and she could not warn Hope that one day she would share the same fate.

These days of innocence and childhood soon to be ended. Much would be expected of the future Mrs Nathan Frederick Hockley. It would be a hard role to take on and it was one Demelza Tremaine was not relishing. She had no choice!.


	2. Prologue 2

_The Hockley's- Hearts Betrayed_

_By HL Griffiths_

**The Hockley's - Hearts Betrayed**

**Prologue ****Two**

"**Crosswinds" - The Hockley Family Home****, Philadelphia **

**In the Year 1882**

The new born shrill baby's cries filled the air as the midwife wrapped him in a blanket and wiped his red yelling contorted face.

"This one is a lusty little boy Madam" the midwife addressed the woman lying in the bloodstained bed.

The woman lay back on the bed didn't hear, her pallor sickly, her hair lying in damp rattails round her thin face. She was slender and looked remarkably like a child herself.

The midwife threw looks of pity at the young girl who had just given birth to this squalling large baby boy who had taken so much out of her. The demanding husband pacing outside waiting for "his boy" not once asking how his fragile young wife was.

"Madam" she queried in a louder voice.

The girl opened great big sunken grey eyes. Lifeless eyes. No expression of joy at her new son. Eyes so old in her young pale face.

Demelza Hockley did not care whether she lived or died. Nathan only wanted to hear the great proclamation that the son and heir was here and alive and well.

What did he care for her? If she had a caring loving husband living in a great fancy house like "Crosswinds" would be a joy as would be her fine clothes and jewels. Love would have been wonderful. But the riches without love were unbearable. Living in this beautiful house with Nathan was a prison and Nathan her jailor.

The midwife brought the screaming baby to her. His cries deafening. How had she such a small girl given birth to this great big male child? It has been excruciating and agonising. It was only the experienced midwife that had saved her and the child!

The pregnancy alone demanding on her immature 17 year old body, her spirit and strength drained by the growing child.

How she missed her mother and sister, how she hoped that her little sister would never marry a man like Nathan Hockley. Dearest little Hope!

From that first terrible wedding night, he had claimed her as his. Mrs Hockley the chattel. He'd hurt her, terribly. Martha-Anne did not tell what horrors marriage brought, being married to Nathan alone was horror enough without the nights of cruelty and ravishment inflicted on her.

Demelza dragged her thoughts back to the baby in her arms. Well maybe Nathan would be pleased now, sweat and blood to produce the first Hockley heir!

She looked down on the baby now suckling like mad and gingerly placed her finger in his mouth and he suckled hard. She gasped.

Her eyes looked for some trace of herself in the baby's tiny features. He was darker skin toned like Nathan and his eyes showed promise of being brown and dark like Nathan and he had dark fuzz on his baby head. And he was sturdy!

Disappointment flooded her. This child was a Hockley through and through. She closed her eyes in sadness. But he was still a part of her; maybe she could make this little boy not an echo of Nathan. Not a Hockley clone, maybe he would like to draw!! Her heart quickened and fluttering of love for the tiny being in her arms stirred.

The door to her chamber opened and Nathan Hockley strode in, a smile on his normally dour face. Oh he was handsome, sleek dark hair, tall and proud, flashing dark eyes, a firm mouth. The personality was strong too to match his saturnine looks.

"A boy!!" he was yelling, way too loud for Demelzas ears. She felt like a battered punch bag.

The midwife took the baby off her and handed him to Nathan and Demelza slid back in the sheets in exhaustion.

"Well done Demelza" he barked "A boy, the heir, you did something right, he's a fine boy"

"Just need some more to join him in the nursery" he finished in a cutting tone insinuating that he was looking forward to making more children.

His eyes narrowed as he took in the girl-woman lying on the bed looking like a wringed out dishrag. Such a disappointment, shallow and lily-livered, not spirit there at all not like some of his women friends, he liked his certain woman to have fire and spunk. His wife had none.

Demelza eyes glazed over with unshed tears. Why was she living in a gilded prison? She longed to speak to Hope, now 14 and her mother but Nathan had forbidden it as he did not want her mixing with silly vapid women putting fanciful ideas in her head making her more woolly brained and arty-fied than she already was. He had forbid her to draw silly bits of nonsense on paper time wasting and to concentrate on being a decent society wife.

Nathan liked to make money and the steel mills were prospering under his iron grip.

Nathan gazed at his sleeping son. "Caledon" he announced to his prostrate wife

"His name will be Caledon after my Father. a good manly Hockley name"

Demelza nodded mutely. Nathan handed the baby back to the midwife who took the baby away to the nursery.

She did not even have a say in his name, her sweet baby.

Once the Midwife had left with baby Caledon, Nathan walked over to the bed and talked to his wife as if she was a child

"I have appointed a Nanny for Caledon" he said "A Mrs Frobisher, she has strict instructions on what can and can't be done with my son"

Demelza protested weakly "But Nathan I want to help look after him myself"

"NO" Nathan's voice was harsh and sharp. Demelza recoiled.

"I won't have you pampering my son and making him a namby pamby; he is a Hockley and will be brought up as such. I will draw up a visiting rota for you to see him... Mrs Frobisher is excellent and efficient"

Tears ran down Demelza cheeks she said nothing, no match for Nathan.

_Excellent and efficient, this was a tiny helpless __baby that needed love, his mothers love and here was Nathan denying her that_.

At least her father had allowed their mother to bring her and Hope up.

She had nothing, nothing! she turned her head to the pillow and wept.

"You disgust me, so weak and spineless" Nathan spat at her and strode out the room.

The midwife came back and stared in horror as Demelza writhed with choking sobs.

"It's alright my dear" The midwife soothed "Baby is fine; we'll sort you out now"

Demelza was lost in her own sorrow and cried to hold her child in her empty arms but what Nathan wanted he got.

"My baby" the Midwife could hear Mrs Hockley sobbing over and over "What chance does he have; poor baby, I love him so. Mama! Hope!, I miss you"


	3. Prologue 3

_The Hockley's- Hearts Betrayed_

_By HL Griffiths_

**The Hockley's - Hearts Betrayed**

**Prologue ****Three**

"**Crosswinds" - The Hockley Family Home****, Philadelphia **

**In the Year 1891**

The blonde head of the slim young woman and the dark head of her young son were bent close together in the Nursery as thee woman read to the delighted child who was giggling in delight as she made the characters in the book come alive. The boy gripped his mothers hand tightly and looked up at her with big adoring eyes.

The woman winced slightly as the baby she was carrying kicked hard.

"Mamma" Caledon asked Demelza his mother in a serious voice. "Can we go to the river soon and have a picnic?" His dark eyes surveying his mother intently.

Demelza's smile slipped. "Soon Cal my sweet we will when the weather is warmer" she said to her son. She had just lied to him again. Nathan would never permit her to take Cal unescorted out anyway. Mrs Frobisher would make sure of that.

Even these sweet moments reading to her child and enjoying him were bittersweet. Mrs Frobisher was off an errand and when she was back would sweep Cal away from his mothers embrace to do something educational and character building.

Nine years of fighting to try and have any relationship with her child. Nathan seemed to think that she would contaminate him by making him less manly. God knows Nathan was already carting the child around the mills and showing him off to his business contacts. If the child put a foot wrong he had threatened to belt the child.

Poor Caledon turned in a mute when his father was around and was stiff and formal. It was only when the child was with her unguarded and he hungrily accepted her love and kisses, his thin arms clinging to her leg screaming heartbrokenly when she had to leave. These scenes were used by Nathan as another excuse to keep them apart.

Now there was another poor child on the way. Begotten under protest. Demelza did not think she would survive another birth ordeal like Caledon's, it had left her weak and often sickly, sleeping days away. Nathan always demanding she produce another son. No more children till Nine years after Caledon.

Loneliness her constant companion. Wheeled out to look pretty on Nathan's arm when the occasion demanded. Otherwise Nathan lived his own life. Had other women. There were whispers of a pretty chestnut haired French lady who had captured his imagination.

Demelza knew she was just breeding stock. Often she dreamed of her sister Hope now 23. Rumours had it via Nathan who was bitching that Hope had shamed the name of Tremaine by running off and marrying a commoner she'd met a country fair and had eloped with him in 1886 when she was 18. If it were true she prayed that Hope was happy. Obviously Hope had the gumption to not accept her fate and had made her own path

Caledon's urging hands tapping her arm made her look at him. He was the image of his father but he was sweet natured at times. His observing eyes warm as he looked at his mother. How he loved her. She was gentle with him and read to him and tried to interest him in art. Even at nine he knew that these stolen times could not be told of to his Father. His Father wanted him to be a man and was always correcting him and watching him, childish pursuits like reading, playing and painting were not allowed. Nathan already had him riding and learning to fence and row and hunt.

Demelza pulled her son to her and kissed him, "Mamma has enjoyed seeing you today" she whispered to him... Caledon lived for these moments. "Mamma" he replied and laid his head against her. She stroked his soft hair and he melted into her.

"I love you Cal, never forget that" she said softly "Love you Mamma" he echoed.

The tender moment was soon shattered as Mrs Frobisher entered the nursery, eyes gimlet hard as she spotted Mrs Hockley hanging around again. Mr Hockley would not be pleased. The child was unmanageable when his mother left, crying and snivelling for her. It wound Mr Hockley up and then she Mrs Frobisher got it in the neck. Mr Hockley was not a man to anger. He had his plans for the boy and that was her job. Mrs Hockley weak and punitive was not a part of these plans; Mrs Frobisher knew that Nathan had no regard for his wife. Now she was expecting again and was ill a lot. Some women were not meant to have children!

"I must go Cal" Demelza whispered into Cals hair."Please dont make a fuss, it just makes it harder for me and for you my sweet"

Cal nodded, he was learning. The last time he had screamed for Mamma. Nathan had heard him and had belted him for the first time. Swearing it would be ten times worse if he squealed to mamma about it.

Tears ran down both their cheeks. Demelza turned silently and left. Cal sat on the chair, head bowed, dejected. "Enough of that Master Caledon, come and have your milk" Mrs Frobisher barked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan Hockley entered the bedchamber banging the door as he came in.

Demelza sat brushing her limp blonde hair r dropped the brush in fright, it clattered on her dressing table knocking off pots and bottles.

Nathan stared at his wife with unashamed dislike "What are you doing Demelza "he shouted. She lowered her wide grey eyes not meeting his fiery look.

"You startled me Nathan" she said softly. Nathan snorted with impatience. He did not notice Demelza paleness or the dark circles under her huge eyes. He did not like to look at her bulging stomach

"I have come to tell you that Caledon leaves in a few days for Boarding school, he is of age" he said brusquely. To get Caledon away from this woman that wanted to mummy him, no Hockley male could afford to be simple and girly.

Demelzas heart sank. He was sending Cal away. Oh how could she bear it? Not to see him ever.

Nathan read the haunted look on her face. "Don't be such milksop Demelza "he roared. "You knew the boy would have to go away at some point, you have the my new son to worry about"

Demelza hands stroked her tummy. Poor child subject to the same treatment as Cal. She wished it had never been conceived. How could she cope being denied from loving a second child. What if it were a girl?

"Why are you frowning at me, looking at me like dirt under your nose" Nathan shouted, quickly to anger. Demelza rose awkwardly from the chair. This pregnancy worse than Cals. Sudden queasiness and a stabbing pain in her abdomen made her stagger and catch hold off the bedpost.

Nathan was heard in the background screaming that she'd been drinking and was drunk.

"No" she said in a breathless tone "I am not, just dizzy Nathan I don't drink, my stomach hurts"

Nathan's temper rose and he smacked Demelza squarely across the head. Demelza moaned and blacked out, falling.

Nathan watched in horror as her slight frame tumbled like a ragdoll and she smacked her head hard on the dresser and fell crumpled to the floor.

"Get up Bitch, don't answer me back" he went over to her inert form and nudged her, she did not move. Nathan totted and pulled her head up by her hair.

"Get up Bitch" he said again. She was floppy and still. Barely breathing. He dropped her head roughly.

As he looked at her feeling revulsion deciding what to do next a puddle of blood started to ooze from beneath her.

It was at that point that Nathan started to yell for the servants to fetch the doctor as Mrs Hockley had tripped and had taken a nasty fall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The waves of sickness engulfed Demelza lying in the bed. She felt as weak as a bird. It had been days since Nathan had attacked her causing her to fall.

He had been in just ranting and raving telling her she'd killed his son. She'd lost the baby. And delivered a stillborn boy with a fuzz of blonde hair.

The fall was the catalyst. She privately though it for the best. She did not want to inflict Nathan Hockley on another innocent life. He'd already done enough to Cal and now Cal was lost to her. Sent away to school to be turned into a cold hard business man. A Hockley male Like Nathan.

The doctors had told Nathan there was to be no more children. He railed against the news and went on a two day drinking binge. And spent more time with Sylvie.

The Tremaine whore had killed his child; she wasn't strong enough to bare his sons.

He gave Sylvie Dubois his mistress beautiful jewels taken from Demelzas collection.

When he was with Sylvie he felt like a man and now she had just told him that she was expecting. Sylvie was everything Demelza was not. What to do?

Sylvie must be his wife, French and feisty, she was a challenge and they suited each other.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demelza heard voices outside the door; she was recovering and was becoming more alert. Her heart full of grief and anguish for the future. Nathan's outburst more angry and passionate. His hatred of her was growing day by day.

"What is to be done" Nathan was saying. He thought Demelza was sleeping inside the suite.

His lawyer Benjamin Lakeland looked pensive.

"She is a semi invalid now Ben" Nathan said in a voice full of derision. "She's loses the baby and now is useless. I have a wife but no wife. I have needs of my wife, to manage Crosswinds, to be my foill, to be entertaining and hospitable. NOT THAT Creature lying in my bed, good for nothing"

The lawyer was taken aback at Nathan's vehemence.

"Well Mr Hockley I may have a solution" he said quietly.

"I know of a nice residence where Mrs Hockley could stay"

"What send her on a quiet retreat or little vacation I don't think so" Nathan retorted.

"No" The lawyer answered "Somewhere to stay, indefinitely!"

The lawyer and Nathan looked at each other

"Like forever" Nathan queried

"It can be arranged, she can be out the way, guarded."

Nathan frowned, plotting. "But I would still be married to her" he said coldly.

"That could also be arranged Sir, I know people in high places, a discreet divorce can be possible"

Nathan smiled slyly

"Do it" he said "Decision made. No one will ever know what will have happened to her. Least of all my son, he doesn't need her"

Suddenly from the suite anguished screams could be heard from Demelza as her world fell apart.

"**Nathan NO, You cant, please don't take me from my son, please I'll do anything"**

Nathan instructed the servants to get the Doctors to sedate her.

Demelzas last thoughts were her sons dear face and Hope her sister. She screamed their names .Their beloved faces faded from view. Tear stains on her face as she slid into blackness

"Good bye Demelza, you'll be looked after where you're going" Nathan scoffed as he walked from her suite for the last time.

No looking back, she would be gone tomorrow. He would be free to marry Sylvie soon and they would raise their baby here. Caledon would never see his addle brained mother again.


	4. Chapter 1

_The Hockley's- Hearts Betrayed_

_By HL Griffiths_

**The Hockley's - Hearts Betrayed**

**Chapter One**

"**Crosswinds" Hockley Hone, Philadelphia**

**In the year 1913 – August**

It was a perfectly lovely summers evening in Philadelphia. The grand Hockley manor Crosswinds echoed to the sounds off the musicians playing in the grand ballroom. Happy people were waltzing and enjoying themselves. The Hockley's annual summer cotillion was always a good event. The food good and lots of drink. It was an elite guest list.

Nathan and Sylvie Hockley knew how to entertain and were very gracious. The couple themselves were waltzing gracefully with years of practice round the room attracting attention.

Sylvie striking with her sleek brown hair and well maintained trim figure in a stunning dress of azure blue. Her husband Nathan cut a dashing figure and had dark hair, specked with grey and was tall.

Their son Caledon was waltzing nearby, he was as tall as his father. and shared his resemblance; 31 years old, handsome and virile.

He looked smart in his tuxedo. His dance partner was a young black haired lady with eyes as dark as his own. They were laughing as he spun her round and moved together easily.

The only person not dancing was a fair haired young woman in a soft green dress with her hair up in a bun, tendrils escaping falling round a small heart shaped face. Her blue eyes sad, her posture stiff. Her name Emily Harrington-Smyth Hockley, 21 years old.

She stood watching the dancing and the energy of the excited couples. Society folk mixing and socialising. She watched in particular Caledon Hockley leading the dark haired girl round the floor. Amanda Dewinter was married but was a flirt. She could see Caledon lapping it all up and enjoying it.

He never laughed with her or flirted with her but why would he; he did not love her or ever would. It was a marriage of convenience for him.

Being married to Caledon Hockley was not exactly a picnic. Tears stung her eyes as she was whisked back seven months to the dreadful day when her Father had forced a meeting with the whole Hockley family. Father had discovered her dreadful secret.

She had been with child and he had naturally assumed it was Gerard Hockley's. She had been betrothed to Gerard and it was a love match. He was so fine, caring and gentle.

Even uttering Gerard's name was painful. No-one mentioned him now; it was if he had never been Caledon's brother or her first love, her Fiancé. Nathan Hockley had ordered him to live as a recluse in Virginia.

Father had shouted that Gerard had blackened the name of his daughter by taking advantage of her before the wedding. Gerard had protested his innoencence.

How that memory hurt. Pressed by the ruthless Nathan she had broken down and admitted that Gerard had not used her that way. The baby growing within her was someone elses.

She had tried so many times to write to Gerard to tell him the truth, to ask him to marry her any how and go away with her. She would have lived in mud hut as long as she could have been with him. But she was weak and hadn't.

The ugly truth came out. The man who had abused her in return for her being Gerard's girl was his own Brother. The night of her own Engagement Gala in October 1912 stuck in her head like a thorn.

Caledon using her like rag doll for his own pleasure. It had been over in moments leaving her crying and bleeding and in pain. He had laughed at her and told her she was nothing. How could she have fought him off a small girl like her?

Before Gerards eyes Cal had claimed her as his and told his own family that they had been in secret love and that her child was his. He could carry it off. If he married her he got the Hockley heir, Gerard's fiancée and the family fortune. Win all-round for him.

Not for her, the pawn. The little wife to grace Cals arm. The pain she had caused Gerard, she could till hear his cries of anguish, him screaming her name.

He thought she had played around with Cal, how she could tell him that if had been rape. No one would believe her, small and inconsequential as she was.

A tear slipped down her face. There she was the new Hockley bride. A rushed through Wedding in January, Her father could not believe her actions and was disgusted. Cal was grinning like Cheshire cat and Sylvie had been supportive but sad. She had wanted Gerard to marry her not Cal. Gerard being Sylvie's son.

Nathan had pranced about like a puffed up peacock and then afterwards she had come to live at Crosswinds. Her prison.

She swayed slightly and felt the unbearable apathy settled on her. She could end it so easily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sylvie Hockley across the room watched as Emily stood like a stature, her face gloomy. This marriage with Cal was killing the girl as she sank deeper and deeper into depression. She was not the happy innocent that had frolicked with Gerard and laughed and flitted about like a butterfly.

It was only her; Sylvie Hockley that made it bearable for Emily. She could not understand why the girl Gerard loved was now with Cal. Deep down she suspected Cals motives and knew Cal maybe had acted immorally

Now Gerard had paid the price, living apart from his family, from her. She loved her only son. He was still raw and was becoming gruff and bitter.

She tried to be a friend to Emily but the girl spent long hours locked up in her room crying by all accounts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caledon walked over to his wife, she was standing waif like on the edge of the room, he tutted, she was rapidly irritating him, moping round like a wet blanket.

You would think that the girl would be grateful, he had come forward and done the honourable thing and married her.

"Come on Emily" he said tightly "Smile and dance with me like a good girl"

He reached for her hand, took it firmly and pulled her onto the floor and they danced together stiffly, she followed him obediently.

Caledon felt on a high.

Things were going his way. Father was happy with him and had handed one of the most prestigious mills over to him; he was making lots of money now gracing his bank account,

Going down on Titanic well over a year ago he had through it had cost him everything. His then Fiancée Rose had run off with another man, a third class nobody and he had mourned Rose and his Father had been furious.

But when Emily fell into his lap the gods were smiling on him,

Caledon Hockley was a man who did have everything and knew it.

Even two children in the nursery to prove he was a fine specimen of Hockley manhood.


	5. Chapter 2

_The Hockley's- Hearts Betrayed_

_By HL Griffiths_

**The Hockley's - Hearts Betrayed**

**Chapter Two**

"**Crosswinds" Hockley Hom****e, Philadelphia**

**In the year 1913 – August**

The morning after the cotillion Emily Hockley rose early, she had slipped away early to her bedroom. The rest of the Hockley's had partied until the early hours. The sound of the music floating up faintly to her room where she lay on the bed tears slipping down her face.

Fate had been cruel, she lay quietly bemoaning her life.

All she could feel was this inexplicable pain in her heart, a vast sadness, thinking of her sweet Gerard lost to her forever, their conversations and caresses playing through her head, she could see his kind brown eyes, his delicate kisses and his tenderness all she had to sustain her through these dark days of her marriage to Caledon. An enigma of a man... a stranger to her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily walked slowly, her fine blonde hair in a thick braid down her back; she walked silently in bare feet fearing to wake people up, a soft violet dressing robe round her slight form. She looked like a young child. Emily touched her stomach. Her weight had fallen off after the birth of her twins in July.

Another cross to bear. She should have been ecstatic after the birthing of her children. She had been unconscious for most of the birth but it had been relatively easy.

The midwife had been excellent and had been assisted by Sylvie who had been supportive. Emily could not look Sylvie in the face, to meet her questioning looks why she had cheated on Gerard. Every pitying glance was like a knife in her guilty soul.

She longed to grab Sylvie and tell her the awful truth, that Caledon had abused her that she still loved Gerard and always would and that she had been weak and should have told Gerard the truth. He would have found a way and protected her and her children from Caledon.

The twins, Caledon's twins. Baby Vaughn born first, surprisingly fair coloured with large wide startling expressive eyes, a quiet easy baby.

Sylvie had told her after that Caledon and Nathan was shocked that the Male Hockley baby was fair; she said Nathan's eyes had widened in almost horror and he had shouted that he did not want any Tremaine blood tainting the Hockley bloodline and had marched from the room in disgust...

Tremaine being the family name of Cals long dead tragic mother. Evidently, Nathan and Cals mother had not had a happy marriage. No one knew anything of her. Cal never mentioned her. She had died when Cal was nine.

The boy baby was hurriedly passed and wrapped up so the Nurse could care for him.

Then Vaughn's sister, feistier and definitely, a Hockley arrived. She came out screaming lustily. Dark hair on her head, the eyes like Cals and Nathan's.

Cal had grabbed the yelling baby off the Nurse when she had been cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket and paced up and down with her and gazed at her lovingly.

"Hello Vivienne" he whispered almost tenderly to his daughter. Both babies' names already decided by Nathan. Vaughn Nathan for the boy and Vivienne Marie for the girl.

"She looks like me" he had exclaimed and was hooked; he totally ignored exhausted Emily lying in bed. Sylvie had quietly brought the male twin to her and placed him in her arms. Emily felt a rush of love for her son who gazed her with serene but knowing eyes. No one offered her Vivienne to hold.

Her sweet cuddle with the baby who was so tiny and perfect was interrupted by Caledon instructing the nurse to remove the baby from Emily.

Emily had protested and had tried to hold Vaughn tightly but Cal cut across her and spoke in harsh tones.

"Emily, don't get too attached to the babies, the wet nurse will take care of them from now on, and Mrs Moore the new nanny will be their primary carer. I will not have you hanging round the nursery interfering, your role is to be my wife not a nursemaid."

Emily had dissolved in silence and cried copiously, feeling the agony of her children being wrenched from her and what was to come for them in the future

Sylvie standing at the door of the bedroom had felt tears prick her eyes. Caledon treated Emily badly, what man would deny a mother her newborn children. Nathan Hockley would! He thought children should be brought up to be strong and proud. To be Hockley's!

Sylvie longed to say something but from years of being Nathan's wife she knew you did not speak out against Nathan's wishes Caledon would do what his father demanded.

A long ago memory stirred in Sylvie's mind, of something Nathan had said to her years before just before their marriage. He had told her he had separated Caledon from Demelza his mother when he was born because he did not want Demelza spoiling Caledon.

She had through at the time that had been cruel and had made sure when her son Gerard was born she was the power in the nursery and had a great deal to do with Gerard's upbringing.

She loved Nathan but he was not easy, but because she supposed because she was the only woman Nathan had ever loved and respected, he was more lenient and tolerant and let her bring up Gerard.

Caledon had no love for Emily that was clear. Emily was going to have a hard time of it with regards to having a role with these children. Sylvie wiped a tear away and walked away quietly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily stealthy reached the door of the nursery suite, if she was lucky Mrs Moore the hatchet faced stern Nanny would not be around, she might be able to sneak a look at her twins, her heart aching to see them, hold them. She tried not to think of them; to miss them and want them too much as it tore her apart when she could not be with them

Their was a light shining under the crack of the door, the door ajar, Emily peeked round the edge silently.

To her surprise there was Caledon stood in his dressing robes, in his arms he held his sleeping daughter tenderly in his arms Vivienne sound asleep, Cal was singing quietly to her, his face relaxed and kind,. Emily was stunned, this was a side of Cal she had never seen, he genuinely loved Vivienne.

Suddenly Emily leant too heavily on the door and it creaked open revealing her stood there staring at him. Caledon whipped round and annoyance flashed on his brows. His dark eyes narrowing with disgust as she saw her.

"Emily!" he snapped "What are you doing spying on me?" he accused. Emily was struck dumb with terror as she often was with him. His cutting tones reducing her to a quivering wreck.

At her fathers harsh voice Vivienne opened her baby eyes and wailed loudly in protest.

"Look what you've done" Caledon shouted. Emily started to shake, words failing her.

At his sisters loud cries Vaughn's own shrieks joined the melee.

Emily hearing him was instinctively pulled forward to his crib, ignoring Cals demands she slipped over to him and picked Vaughn up holding him tightly to her chest, on being cuddled by his mother Vaughn stopped and was still and contented.

Vivienne carried on screaming. Cal shouted, "Look what you've done, I told you to leave them alone!"

"What's going on?" Mrs Moore the Nanny appeared in a thick brown robe, her grey hair still in her nightcap. She blinked surprised at the sight of Emily Hockley stood pale holding Vaughn tightly to her. Mr Hockley stood stony faced with Vivienne in his arms; the looks he was giving Mrs Hockley were of pure hatred

"I'll take Miss Vivi," she said. Caledon shoved the baby at Mrs Moore who laid the crying mite back in her cot.

"Put Vaughn back in his crib" he spat at Emily loudly She automatically turned and placed the baby woodenly back in his bed. Tears shining in her eyes, the rush of love she had for him overwhelming her, he was most definitely her baby, he responded to her. The girl child just shrieked when she had tried to hold her.

"I'll get their bottles on Mr Hockley" Mrs Moore said, "Mary will be along to help in a moment"

"Mrs Hockley won't be bothering the babies again," Cal said tightly.

Cal turned to Emily, silence between them, the tension palatable.

He grabbed Emily's arms roughly and pulled hard and she left with him.

In the corridor, the nursery door shut Cal released Emily's arm, they looked at each other Cals eyes burning with anger. Emily's with fear.

This girl was so stupid; he had told her not to interfere with the twins. Father had warned him that her type of insipid woman corrupted the minds of such young children and made them like her.

Especially his son, the blondeness of Vaughn and his blue eyes starting to darken to a stormy grey, his gentleness and placidness made the boy not a typical Hockley. The child made him uncomfortable he could not relate to him he did not want his son a copy of his weak wife.

It was his Vivienne, who was the true Hockley his look alike daughter with all the fire and spunk.

Emily whispered sorry quietly and backed away from him hoping to escape.

Caledon's anger rose within him, he hated being married to her, she Gerard's spoils, he had only married because of the twins. He hated her pale blondness and softness. He thought of his Rose, passionate, red-haired and alive, oh, she had made him feel alive and Jack Dawson had stolen her.

The feelings of loss and pain made his vision blur

Emily gasped as Caledon lashed out and grabbed her roughly by the hair and twisted it. He pulled her roughly towards him and said into her face cruelly.

"Keep away from my children Emily, you bare just a chattel my property and will do what I want"

Tears fell down Emily's face. She dare not fight back not with him in one of his black moods.

He released her hair and grabbed her robe "Come with me! your my wife and you'll be my wife in every way" he roared and dragged her with him towards his room.

Emily's teeth chattered, there was not fighting him. She wished she was dead anything was better than this hell.


	6. Chapter 3

_The Hockley's- Hearts Betrayed_

_By HL Griffiths_

**The Hockley's - Hearts Betrayed**

**Chapter Three**

**Virginia**

**1913 – December**

Gerard Hockley lay back exhausted in his bed breathing heavily, pulling the sheets over his nakedness. He turned his back on the pasty blonde besides him looking unsure who was quickly reaching for her clothes lying strewn nearby.

"Aw yer alright Sir" she asked. Gerard turned dark brown eyes her way, "Throw me that maroon robe there on that chair," he snapped.

The thin confused young blonde girl tossed the dressing robe over to Gerard. Both ignored the other and in awkward silence donned garments until they were dressed.

Gerard resplendent in a rich robe with his insignia GH on the breast pocket...

The girl in a patched faded black dress. Her eyes dull and her mouth drooping with the coldness off the treatment of the rich young man she had bedded so recently who was now ice cold and sullen who had been so keen to woo her and was so quick to get her between the sheets. Not that she cared, as long as he paid his way, she had young siblings to care for and that cost her money hard earned.

Gerard reached into his pocket book and tossed some dollars at the girl. "Thanks for your time" he said bored, "Please leave, go down the back stairs and don't be seen".

The girl picked up the bills he had dropped at her feet, "Thank yer Sir" she muttered "I be Em'lee" gain if you ever need me ta be"

Gerard Hockley span round, his jaw tightening "What did you say?" he asked loudly.

"I be Em-e-lee gain if yer want sir" the girl repeated in a flat voice scared by his sudden anger "That be the name yer called me in de act sir If I may be so bold, Yer called me Em er lee"

"_Emily, Emily... __The name that had haunted him these past months, her blue eyes, her soft fine blonde hair, delicate smile, the way she fitted against him when he held her close, all those dreams for their future, he had been so happy in those sweet summer days of love She had entranced him with her laughter, her sweet face, her gentleness, Emily, his bride to be... _

_The betrayal!!! Her being immersed in a tryst with his snake of a brother Caledon. Who had taken Emily under his very nose, the two of them plotting and sneaking about. His vile older brother, Cal who had planted his seed in Emily and violated her . The pair of them smashing precious love into a million pieces. Two innocent babies, twins, fatherered by his brother onto His own love. Two precious innocents who had ruined his life. How could he hate his own nephew and Niece Vaughn and Vivienne. They should have been his children with Emily as His wife. _

_He heard his own screams that terrible day the liars were caught out "Emily how could you; with my own brother I love you... He would never trust a woman again. He had to stay away from his home and family. The sight of Emily he would not bear and he still wanted to kill Caledon. It would be a lonely Christmas away from home._

The memories he normally kept so tightly hidden tearing him apart. Tears stung his eyes.

The naive young idealistic man who had been Gerard Hockley before was long dead. Emily and Caledon had robbed him of what he had most valued. His happiness, family and piece of mind.

"GET OUT" he screamed at the prostitute he had just shamefully been in lust with just minutes before, all because she was blonde, pretty in a washed out sort of way, and reminded him of a weak echo of Emily if you closed your eyes and pretended!

She gasped and scampered from the room shocked by his temper.

He would have to be tougher. Forget and move on. Progress work at the mill. Sack the dross and create a strong workforce and big profits. What his father wanted, he must be more his fathers son. What was done was done to quote Nathan Hockley.

Gerard opened the window and took great deep breaths of fresh air. He must get a grip. Emily and Cal were now married and he must forget. His mother was desperate that he be all right. She was coming to visit any day soon. He must not show her the despair that sat with him and clouded his thoughts and dreams.

The mills were progressing well under his care; it was all he had to fill his time. He wrote occasionally to Jack and Rose in Wisconsin. Their fairy tale life painful to bear with the shambles of his own sad existence. They were sorry for him; he did not want their pity.

Gerard sighed. He looked forward to seeing his mother again. She was one hell of a woman. Always steady and loyal, he would have been lost without her care these last few months.

He would have to get dressed soon, and go and meet his mother Sylvie at the fancy restaurant for their pre-Christmas meal.

-------------------------------------------------

Over the candle light after the dessert course Sylvie raised her wine glass and drank from it delicately while surveying her son over the table. He was finishing his dessert and did not notice her watching him. His eyes were sad and he was pale and had lost weight.

Gerard had been putting on a act all evening playing dutiful son and being all cheery and going on at length about how well the mill was doing under his care and how much money it was making and how he has sacked three slack workers on the spot.

Sylvie had closed her eyes as he was talking and to her shock heard Nathan in his tones. Even more shocking was this was her wonderful son Gerard talking, once he had not cared about how much money was being made. Before! She now classed Gerard by Pre Emily and Post Emily. The man who had emerged Post Emily was not the caring, gently happy young man he had been. This Gerard regaling her with his production figures and ruthlessness with his men was making her nervy.

No matter how much he pretended Gerard was hurt, the debacle of Emily and Cals infidelity had broken him... Gerard was the kind of young man who when he loved it was a lifelong commitment unlike Nathan his father. Nathan had made a disastrous marriage before her and it was an unwritten rule to not speak of it.

Gerard met his mother's eye, she turned her gaze away quickly but he had felt her intensely studying him.

"Mother" he said and laid the dessert fork down. "Why are you looking at me so intently? Do I have Chocolate sauce on my nose?"

She smiled weakly, her brown eyes like his hazy with love for him. Her only son. How she'd missed him.

"I worry for you," she said in soft voice. "You don't have to play the big mill boss for me"

Gerard frowned

"I only want you to be happy my dearest" she continued and reached across the table for his hand and took it gently.

"And I know you are not, even after all these months you can't fool me, buried in your work trying to hide the pain, none of it your fault..."

Gerard exhaled deeply and pulled his hand away.

"You know me too well Mother," he said tersely. In addition, twisted in his seat feeling uncomfortable.

"I am as happy as I will ever be for now," he added wiping his hands with the napkin and not meeting her eyes. "Not when others took my happiness," he breathed so quietly Sylvie barely heard him.

She spoke back in an equally soft voice not to be over heard.

"You think THEY are happy?" she said, her brows frowning, remembering and living with the tension that had existed as Crosswinds for months since the ill-fated wedding of the adulterers.

"You think that Emily and Caledon are blissfully happy in matrimony?" a sharp edge to her voice, "I think not" then she stopped abruptly.

"Oh I should not talk about this, it's not a good thing to bring up" and took some more wine.

Gerard sat up suddenly, his lethargy gone. "Mother" he demanded.

"Please, tell me, don't stop. Please tell me the true state of events"

He reached back and took her hand this time, their eyes met, his pleading. "We never have lies between us Mamma" he whispered "Father and Cal have enough for the rest of us"

"I don't know Gerard I have spoken out of turn," Sylvie said.

"Mamma" Gerard implored using his childhood name for her.

"What's going on, please tell me, I am still part of this family, disjointed and twisted as it is"

Sylvie sighed"Oh Gerard my boy, I cannot lie to you and pretend everything is well when its not. Your father is on tenterhooks and is very surly these days even with me. Cal and Emily's marriage is difficult; there is a lot of resentment on both sides. Emily is very down and Cal wants the perfect wife, which Emily is not! Cal has certain ideas on bringing up children and keeps Emily at arms length and she hates it. They both are very different people," she said sadly.

Gerard's mouth drooped slightly at her words.

"Emily's lot is not a happy one" Sylvie concluded, "Crosswinds is not a serene place to live. It's only the children that make it tolerable..."

Gerard bit his lip. Sylvia recognised the gesture; he had done it as a small boy when scolded just before he cried.

She squeezed his hand tightly. "They are beautiful children," she said in a lighter manner.

"Vaughn and Vivi are now five months old and are developing their own personalities. Vivi is a Hockley through and through and is very demanding and throws tantrums and is wilful, she is dark haired and dark eyed. Now the boy" Her voice softened as she thought of his sweet step grandchild.

"Little Vaughn, he is a darling, much more placid, nothing like his twin, Cal had a hard job believing the boy is a Hockley, Such a beautiful child with those huge grey eyes and blonde hair"

Gerard stared at her his wine half way to his mouth halted. His mother continued in the same wistful voice

"The boy likes crayons and is such an angel in temperament, very gentle. Nathan was enraged when the baby was born said he was too much of a Tremaine"

Gerard spluttered on his wine and banged the glass down so noisily that nearby diners looked around.

"Why Gerard are you alright?" Sylvie asked breaking off in mid sentence.

"Tremaine" Gerard said huskily "Oh I could tell you a few things about the Tremaines".

Sylvie caught the bitterness in his voice. He threw the napkin down hard. Gerard was not usually one for temper. She blinked confused and upset.

"Do you need to tell me something?" she said her voice firm "Lets go back to your lodgings and I think we need to discuss a few things. You re right Son, there should be no more lies, not between you and me"

Gerard nodded looking relieved.

"Bill please" he called to a passing waiter.

He was sweating now. The knowledge he had been carrying around for months he needed to unload even if it meant blasting apart the very fabric of his family. His mother was a strong woman she deserves to hear the truth about the Hockley's and her husband, his Father.

The truth was all that mattered now. There had been enough lies to last a lifetime.


	7. Chapter 4

_The Hockley's- Hearts Betrayed_

_By HL Griffiths_

**The Hockley's - Hearts Betrayed**

**Chapter Four**

**Virginia**

**1913 – December**

**Gerard**

Arriving back at Gerard's lodgings, Sylvie told the driver to return for her in a couple of hours. Mrs Harding the proprietor came bustling out, on seeing the elegantly clad Sylvie in her hallway she dropped a curtsey and asked if they required refreshment and took Sylvie's furs and hat. Sylvie asked her if the guest lounge was in use as she wished to spend some time in private with her son. Mrs Harding waved her into the front room saying to call her if she needed anything.

In the modest front room, Sylvie seated herself on an armchair near the warm fire; Gerard brought the other chair nearer so they could hear each other.

Both seated neither spoke. Sylvie sighed and took in Gerard's serious expression.

"Where do we start?" she asked "Mon cherie you go first"

"What is it you know about the Tremaines?"

Gerard cast his mind back to when he had been sitting in the Dawson Family farmhouse in Wisconsin and hearing Jack Dawson, Roses husband telling him a few family secrets and how shocked he had been. His mother would be equally appalled he was sure.

"Mama, you know how last year Caledon went off helter skelter looking for Rose and how she was in Wisconsin with her new husband Jack Dawson?"

Sylvie frowned as she remembered all the aggro Caledon had caused in his quest to win back Rose Dewitt Bukater his runaway fiancée who was found out to be married to a young commoner and she had his child. How could she forget all the turmoil it had caused within the Hockley ranks, especially with Nathan, and how the fractures had grown between them all since then. Even in her own marriage to Nathan which given the type of man he was had always been harmonious which was now punctuated by arguments and bouts of Nathan's pettiness.

"Yes Gerard I remember," she said.

"Well" Gerard continued in a serious voice "Jack Dawson told me a few things, oh Mama you must not let my Father or Caledon know any of which I am to say"

"Gerard, what do you take me for" Sylvie said, "Can it be that bad?"

"Yup" Gerard said, "It can, Long ago you know that Father was married before to a Demelza Tremaine, Cals mother"

"Yes I knew your father had been married before, when I met him" Sylvie retorted not wanting to add that he would still been involved with Demelza at the time, but had never met her. Nathan had said that his first wife was very fragile and practically an invalid.

"Demelza was married off to Father at the age of sixteen and it wasn't a success from all accounts. Well Demelza Tremaine had a younger sister called Hope. This Hope did not want to be married off as her sister was and eloped with a young farmer James Dawson and they had Jack. If I am correct, that makes Jack Dawson and Caledon cousins. Needless to say Jack and Rose weren't that impressed to find out the family connection considering that Rose was engaged to Cal!" Gerard breathed heavily.

"Well I never" Sylvie said shortly "What a strange turn up, No I would not say anything to Cal. Definitely not to your father either, he considers the Tremaine bloodline tainted!"

Gerard wiped his hair from his face "Mother, when you described little Vaughn earlier, he sounds very much of the Tremaine line. There was a lot of artistic ability there. Jack is very gifted and is a celebrated artiste. Demelza and her sister were both fair-haired with characteristic striking grey eyes. Like the baby I imagine?"

Sylvie nodded. "Oh very much. This likeness to Demelzas lineage has unsettled your father and Cal very much, they are both of the opinion that Hockley males should be in their own likeness. Why, that is the reason Cal dotes on the female twin as she is the image of Cal" she commented.

"Apparently Demelza was of a sweet disposition" Gerard mused "Poor old Cal missing out on his mother. Pity she died so young"

Suddenly all the colour died from Sylvie's face. "Died!" she echoed in a peculiar voice"

In addition, she then reached across and took Gerard hand, her eyes troubled.

"Mama?" Gerard said concerned. Puzzled.

"Demelza Hockley, Gerard, is NOT DEAD," she said in a strangled voice.

Gerard released his mother's hand.

"What?" he asked, "Mama, you better tell me"

Sylvie's face still paled, tears swam in her eyes. "No Gerard, Demelza is not dead," she said in softer tones.

"It's awful really. I am ashamed to say. When I met your Father, he was still legally married to Demelza, Cal was about eight. He said Demelza was always in her suite and was poorly a lot, he was not happy. He made arrangements for her and secretly obtained a divorce so we could marry"

Gerard's face was becoming red with anger; he could not believe this of his own mother who was crying now.

"How could you do that, get involved with a married man, what arrangements did you make mother, how did Father get a divorce so easily?" Gerard fired off angry questions.

Sylvie blanched. "Please Gerard, I was so young, I was in love with your father who arranged it all. You were on the way"

"You were Fathers mistress!" Gerard cried, "Dear God Its as bad as what Cal and Emily have done to me"

Tears fell from Sylvie's eyes, her breathing was ragged.

"What arrangements did you make to remove Demelza? You still have not answered that, you left Cal motherless, no wonder he grew up to be a monster!"

"Mother!" he yelled "What arrangements?"

Sylvie was crying so hard she could not speak. Gerard stood up and walked to the door seeing he would get no further answers.

"You better wait here till your car comes for you. Leave me alone," he shouted.

Feelings of protectiveness for his friends the Dawson influenced him that family had been through hell and back because of the Hockley's. Mainly his father. Funny how all roads led back to his father as the centre of everyone's trials and problems.

"I can't believe my own mother was coerced and was in conspiracy with the great Nathan Hockley as well," he added bitterly.

"Gerard, you deserve the truth" Sylvie spat back, "Don't go, I am sorry"

"Oh the truth, do you know what else the great dictator did, bankrupted the Dewitt Bukaters just so Cal could have Rose, what sort of man did you marry, I am ashamed to have him as my father" Gerard's voice grated loud and guttural to his ears.

"And to have you as my mother, you disgust me! Go back home, I have had enough misery to last a lifetime" he finished and went to walk from the room.

As he went to turn the handle, Sylvie said in a low voice.

"Gerard, about Demelza, Nathan had her committed to an asylum... The divorce was granted on the reason of Demelza s insanity!"


End file.
